1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic transmission controllers equipped in vehicles and the like, and in particular relates to an automatic transmission controller having automatic-shifting-to-neutral control wherein when a vehicle is stopping for a predetermined time at the forward drive range in an idling state, the automatic transmission is shifted to neutral.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional automatic transmission controller having automatic-shifting-to-neutral control as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-62754, for example, the state that a vehicle is stopped by depressing the brake pedal (the vehicle speed: 0 km) while the gas pedal is not depressed and the automatic transmission is at xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d range (the forward drive range) is continuously detected for a predetermined time, fuel consumption reducing control is performed by releasing engagement of one of frictional engaging elements for actuating a clutch and a brake in the automatic transmission so as to shift the automatic transmission to neutral, thereby reducing the load to the engine.
In the automatic control for shifting to neutral as above, when the automatic shifting control is canceled by releasing the brake pedal when a driver will start the vehicle after the automatic shifting control, there is slight time lag until the frictional engaging element is brought into engagement again. Since such a conventional device has not means for informing a driver that the automatic shifting control is working, there has been a problem that a driver has a sense of incongruity about the operation just after the cancellation of the automatic shifting control.
In particular, while the automatic shifting control is performed during stopping on a slope (upward slope) by depressing the brake pedal, when a driver releases the brake pedal to start, there is a possibility of backward moving of the vehicle because of the time lag.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic transmission controller having automatic-shifting-to-neutral control, wherein it is informed to a driver that the automatic shifting control is working so as not to give the driver a sense of incongruity and the automatic shifting control is prohibited on a slope so as to prevent a vehicle from moving backward.
In view of the above-mentioned object, in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, in an automatic transmission controller having automatic-shifting-to-neutral-control for shifting the automatic transmission to neutral when a vehicle is continuously stopped in an idling state for a predetermined time, the automatic transmission controller comprises automatic-shifting-to-neutral notifying/warning means for notifying that the state has automatically shifted to neutral.
Preferably, an exclusive lamp of the automatic-shifting-to-neutral notifying/warning means is operated by either lighting or flashing.
In the automatic-shifting-to-neutral notifying/warning means, a lamp for the N range of a range select display may be operated by one of switching on and flashing along with a lamp for the present range.
Preferably, the automatic-shifting-to-neutral notifying/warning means notifies/warns a shifting-to-neutral state during control sections which are an entering control section of automatic-shifting-to-neutral, a stationary control section thereof, and a canceling control section thereof.
Preferably, the automatic-shifting-to-neutral notifying/warning means notifies/warns a shifting-to-neutral state during a stationary control section of automatic-shifting-to-neutral and a canceling control section thereof.
Preferably, the automatic-shifting-to-neutral notifying/warning means notifies/warns the shifting state to neutral for a predetermined time after the completion of the canceling control section.
An automatic transmission controller may further comprise: slope detecting means for detecting that the vehicle is on a slope; and automatic-shifting-to-neutral control prohibiting means for prohibiting the automatic-shifting-to-neutral control when it is detected that the vehicle is on a slope.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, in an automatic transmission controller having automatic-shifting-to-neutral control for shifting the automatic transmission to neutral when a vehicle is continuously stopped in an idling state for a predetermined time, the automatic transmission controller comprises: slope detecting means for detecting that the vehicle is on a slope; and automatic-shifting-to-neutral control prohibiting means for prohibiting the automatic-shifting-to-neutral control when it is detected that the vehicle is on a slope.
The slope detecting means may comprise an inclination angle sensor for detecting the slope from the output of the sensor.
The slope detecting means may comprise a suspension stroke sensor for detecting the slope from the output of the sensor.
The slope detecting means may comprise a navigation system for detecting the slope from the output of the system.